


Letters

by Mi_chan



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, POV Alternating, Secret Admirer, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, alternating pov, jimbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_chan/pseuds/Mi_chan
Summary: Robert needs to tell Jimmy how he feels about him, but he doesn't quite know how. He finds a way.Jimmy starts recieving little love letters with poems about him. He wonders who's writing them.





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this little idea for a little story and I wanted to explore this from both perspectives, so each little 'chapter' will be doubled, once from Jimmy's POV as he recieves the letter, and one from Robert's POV as he observes. I hope you like it.

Robert’s POV

When Robert first laid eyes on Jimmy, he knew he’d have to write poetry about him. His beauty, first and foremost, since he didn’t even know the shy, reserved man yet. That would soon change, and Robert was even more inspired to write about him, his little quirks and oddities that both infuriated the blonde singer as well as made him fall in love with the guitarist.

He wasn’t quite sure why, but he felt the urge to let Jimmy know just how gorgeous he thought he was. He needed him to know what Robert felt when he heard him laugh. He wanted him to know that he’d always laugh at Jimmy’s jokes, no matter how lame they sometimes were. He wanted to let him know how often he thought about kissing those plump, red lips. Of course, he couldn’t just tell him. 

The urge got stronger and more and more irresistible the more time he spent with the quiet, dark haired man. Robert knew he’d somehow had to get it out of his system or he’d simply burst at the seams. He had an idea how to prevent that, but it would be risky.

A secret admirer. Sweet little notes, little poems, written about him, left for him to find and read. 

Robert was very excited by the thought, but he knew he’d have to disguise his handwriting. Jimmy knew exactly what it looked like by now, having watched him quickly scribble down things that popped up in his head while the other man was playing his guitar. It shouldn’t be too hard to write differently, though, right? 

He went and bought thick, expensive paper and a new fountain pen as well as dark green ink. If he was going to do this, he’d do it properly. 

The first thing he’d noticed about Jimmy were his eyes. They had mesmerized him right from the beginning, the very first them he’d looked at him. The shy look Jimmy had given him when he’d first approached him, so very shy, but it still didn’t conceal the curiosity in that gaze. 

Robert hadn’t been sure what color they were, back then, it was dark already. He found out later that they were a strange mixture, somewhere between grey and green, a darker ring framing the pale iris. He was just as awed by his thick, long, black lashes framing his eyes as he looked up at Robert through them.

He decided to write the first little poem about those eyes, as cliché as that was. He slipped the folded piece of paper into the pocket of Jimmy’s peacoat when he wasn’t looking, barely able to contain his excitement. He couldn’t wait for the guitarist to find the note and read it, he needed to see his reaction.

~~~

Jimmy’s POV

Jimmy was annoyed. This was the third interview he had to sit through today, the same stupid, boring questions, having his picture taken for the third time, for another stupid magazine that didn’t appreciate them and their music either way. 

He sighed heavily, tried to relax the frown on his face and shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. He tried his best to smile for the photographer, but it came out more like a pained grimace than a smile. 

Robert patted his shoulder in sympathy and gave him an encouraging little smile that Jimmy, to his surprise, from himself reciprocating. 

He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and stopped for a moment. There was something in there that he didn’t remember taking. It felt like a bill or a piece of paper, thick and luxurious. 

The photographer soon called it quits, thanking them for their patience and letting them go back to their hotel rooms. They all squeezed into the car they had been taking pictures with, sitting on its hood or leaning against the door. As soon as they drove off, Jimmy pulled out the piece of paper and looked at it curiously. It was folded up neatly and, in green ink and a pretty, cursive handwriting he didn’t recognize, his name was written on the front. 

_ Jimmy _

Jimmy raised an eyebrow at it and made to unfold it when Bonzo whistled.

“Oooh, look at that, somebody’s got a love letter!” He said with a big, shit-eating grin. Jimmy rolled his eyes and told him to shut up. He unfolded the piece of paper. The same green ink greeted him on the inside.

_ Grey or Green? _

_ I’m not sure. _

_ Beautiful.  _

_ Eyes so shy and guarded, _

_ yet curious. _

_ I want to know _

_ what lies behind. _

Jimmy’s eyebrows rose even higher on his forehead as he read the contents of the little letter in his hand. It was quite obviously supposed to be a poem about his eyes, but it struck him as... very odd. 

He briefly wondered who could have written that and folded it back up. It obviously wasn’t written by someone trained in poetry or literature, there was no rhyme or rhythm to it at all, it wasn’t a limerick or a haiku either, despite being quite short. Jimmy was intrigued. He may have felt a little flattered as well, whoever had written that obviously liked his eyes, but seemed to wonder about him on a deeper level as well.

He didn’t recognize the handwriting, although it seemed ever so slightly familiar, but different. The letter wasn’t signed either, there was just a little circle with something that looked like a feather in it in the lower right corner. It looked like some kind of symbol or sigil, but Jimmy didn’t recognize it. 

Bonzo tried to snatch the piece of paper from his hands, but Jimmy was quicker and stuffed it back into his pocket. He hoped his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. 

“It’s just a phone number, one of the birds from the hotel must have slipped it in my pocket.” He said defensively, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The little lie came easily enough, he didn’t want Bonzo to make fun of him until the end of time. He’d never let him live this down if he knew. 

“Well, looks like you’ve got something to do tonight. Or someone.” The drummer grinned and Jimmy rolled his eyes. “What? Don’t tell me you’re not gonna call her!”

“I don’t even know who it is.” Jimmy huffed and glared at the other man. That wasn’t even a lie, he had no idea who could have slipped him the note. He figured it must have been one of the girls that they met in the hotel during one of the interviews, but who would have had the time to do this? Maybe it was someone traveling with them? Maybe it was one of his band mates, trying to make fun of him. Jimmy wasn’t sure. 

He found himself holding on to the note anyways, slipping it between the leather and the lining of his suitcase for safekeeping as soon as he got back to his hotel room.

~~~

Robert’s POV

He was almost bursting with nervous excitement when he saw the sour expression on Jimmy’s pretty face change to one of curiosity as soon as he slipped his hands deeper into the large pockets of his coat.

Robert couldn’t wait for him to take out the little note and read it. He watched the dark haired man as they got into the car, smiling at the way he raised an eyebrow as he read his name.

The way his expression changed while he read the letter made Robert giddy. When he saw the color rising in those pale cheeks, he had to fight back a grin. Jimmy looked like he was flattered, but confused and curious at the same time.

Of course, Robert had intentionally kept his writing completely different from the way he wrote lyrics for their music. He opted for short, staccato-like little sentences, no big words, simple and easy, as opposed to the complicated, long winded stuff that sometimes just seemed to pour out of his hand. He couldn’t risk being found out.

He couldn’t fight back the grin any longer when Jimmy lied about the contents of the letter. Of course he would. Robert knew he would. 

He started pondering what to write next as he kept stealing glances at the other man. He’d watched Jimmy all day, during the interviews, and he’d noticed a few more things about him that made him feel warm and soft inside. 

He’d always had a thing for Jimmy’s nose, it was cute and small, and the guitarist had a tendency to brush his finger against it when he was nervous, particularly during interviews. It was an adorable little quirk that Robert was very fond of.

~~~

Jimmy’s POV

Today's concert had been particularly good and Jimmy was in a great mood. He’d picked up a pretty girl at the bar afterwards and stumbled into his hotel room with her, already making out heatedly. 

When he fumbled around for the lightswitch and glanced around the room just to make sure everything was in order, he froze. 

There was another little, folded letter on the table opposite the bed. The same green ink spelled his name in that same, intricate handwriting. 

“What’s wrong?” The girl, he didn’t quite remember her name, asked as he stopped dead.

“Hold on, just a second...” He said softly. “Make yourself comfortable, have a drink.” He added, absentmindedly gesticulating towards the mini bar. He went over to the table and picked up the little letter.

_ Jimmy _

The guitarist frowned and wondered who was writing these letters to him and how they got into his hotel room. He still couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that he knew that handwriting, even though he couldn’t put his finger on it. He sighed and unfolded the letter.

_ I like that _

_ you touch your nose  _

_ when you’re nervous. _

_ I like the way _

_ your nose crinkles _

_ when you smile at me. _

Jimmy’s frown deepened as he lowered the piece of paper. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, then rubbed his forehead. These were quite obviously written by someone who’d observed him for a while. Someone he must be quite close to. 

If he was being honest, it was getting a little unsettling. This person had broken into his hotel room to put this here. What if it was some kind of psychopath, obsessed with him or something? 

He read the awkward, clumsy poem again and shook his head. His nose, really? He folded the piece of paper again and shoved it through the little hole in his suitcase, between the lining and the leather, where the first one was stashed away safely. 

“Is everything alright?” The girl asked, pushing a glass of whisky into his hand with a smile. Jimmy returned the smile and nodded.

“Everything’s perfect.” He said and raised his glass to take a sip. He put it down on the table and pulled the girl back into his arms, leaning down to kiss her neck as he slid his hands along her sides. “Just perfect.” He whispered and smiled as she melted into his embrace. 

He decided not to worry about the letters for now, if only for this night.

~~~

Robert’s POV

He didn’t think this one through, at all. Of course he wouldn’t get to see Jimmy’s reaction if he put the letter in his room! How could he have been so stupid? 

Robert was angry at himself. Not only did he ruin his chance to watch Jimmy blush again, he also risked scaring the guitarist by ‘breaking’ into his hotel room. 

He ran his fingers through his hair as he sat at the little desk in his own room, wrecking his brain for another silly little poem. 

He was almost desperate to see that little blush again and he knew something silly about Jimmy’s cute nose wasn’t going to cut it, so he decided to go with something else this time, take it a little further.

Robert hoped Jimmy would be downstairs in the main breakfast / dining room to meet them for breakfast the next morning, so after he got up, Robert put the little, folded piece of paper on the plate that was already set up on the table. Jimmy was a creature of habit, he always chose the same spot, every morning, so he knew where he’d sit. 

He took his own seat and waited for Jimmy to arrive. He wasn’t too worried about Bonzo, that guy always slept in, so it wasn’t an issue. He smiled at Jonesy as he sat down next to Jimmy’s empty seat.

“Huh. Another letter. Looks like Jimmy’s got a secret admirer or something.” He chuckled. 

“Looks like it...” Robert said and quickly stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth to keep himself from babbling.

~~~

Jimmy’s POV

This morning, Jimmy had a little smile on his face as he walked into the hall where some of his band mates and some of the crew were already sitting, having breakfast. 

Last night had been great, the girl had been awesome and Jimmy felt like a bit of an ass for not remembering her name. He didn’t ask again either, because she probably would have been offended if he asked her afterwards. It didn’t really matter, the sex had been great and he got what he wanted. 

When he got to his spot at the table, he froze again.

_ Jimmy _

“Oh for fucks sake...” He muttered as he spotted the letter on his plate. He sighed and sat down. “Bloody hell, somebody is seriously obsessed.” 

“Oh come on. It’s only the second letter. I think it’s kind of sweet.” Jonesy said and grinned at him.

“The third. There was one waiting for me in my room last night. My fucking room, Jonesy!” Jimmy huffed. “What is wrong with women??”

“I don’t know, you seem to attract the crazy ones...” The bassist shrugged. “Aren’t you gonna open it?” He added and Jimmy shrugged. He picked it up and opened it. His eyes widened as he read it. 

_ The ruby red _

_ of your lips _

_ is intoxicating. _

_ I want to feel _

_ them against my own _

_ or see them stretched _

_ around my cock. _

Jimmy felt his face flush and he quickly stuffed the note into the pocket of his jeans. He groaned and rubbed his face with trembling hands, resting his elbows on the table. 

He wasn’t quite sure why that shocked him so much, considering the literature he’s read. Maybe because it was specifically about him.

“Alright, I know exactly what’s wrong now.” He said. Jonesy raised an eyebrow at him.

“And that would be...?” He prompted when Jimmy stayed silent.

“It’s not a girl writing these.” He said, still unable to look at the others. 

“Oh, did he reveal who he is?” Robert asked, idly playing with his napkin. Jimmy shook his head.

“No, but he basically wrote that he wants me to suck his cock.” He deadpanned and Jonesy almost spat out his tea. “I wonder who it is. Judging by the other letters, he’s been... observing me... for a while. It must be someone from the crew or something, someone who’s touring with us. That would explain him getting into my room, too.” 

“Hmm, maybe you should try and find out who it is.” Jonesy suggested. 

“How on earth would I do that? Why would I do that??” Jimmy asked. 

“Well, you could drop to your knees in front of them and see who pops a boner.” The bassist grinned and Jimmy rolled his eyes.

“Trust me, I have zero interest in random boners.” He sighed. “Why is he doing this? What is he getting out of this?” 

“Maybe he just wants you to know he’s attracted to you.” Robert suggested with a little shrug. “Maybe he wants to make you feel good about yourself.”

“Well, that’s one hell of a way to do that.” Jimmy groaned. His face was still as red as a ripe tomato.

~~~

Robert’s POV

He had to fight back a smile when Jimmy sauntered into the room that morning. He could tell he’d had a good night, it was written all over his face and just how relaxed he seemed.

Robert didn’t like the way his face fell when he spotted his letter, though. It had never been his intention to make Jimmy feel bad, on the contrary. 

He felt awful when Jimmy groaned and complained, telling Jonesy how he’d found a letter in his room as well. Robert knew he’d gone too far with that one and right now, he wished he could snatch this new letter out of Jimmy’s hand before he got to read it. This would definitely be taking it way too far, but there’s no way he could do that without revealing it’s been him writing these all along. 

“Aren’t you gonna open it?” Robert snapped out of his haze as Jonesy prompted Jimmy to open the letter. He held his breath as Jimmy slowly unfolded it. 

He quickly grabbed his napkin and started playing with it, folding and unfolding it, just to keep himself a little busy as he watched Jimmy’s eyes widen. His cheeks reddened almost immediately and he subconsciously licked his lips, which sent a rush of blood right between Robert’s legs. 

By the time he’d read the letter, even the tips of his ears were red and Robert was secretly grateful that Jimmy had decided to push his hair behind them this morning. He saw that his hands were trembling ever so slightly as he rubbed them across his face and part of him was very pleased with the effect his letter had on the other man, another part of him was terrified. 

His stomach dropped when Jimmy stated his lack of interest in ‘boners’, as the other two had phrased it. He wasn’t even entirely sure why he’d assumed that Jimmy would be at all interested in him. He’d never mentioned being into guys, he’d only ever seen him with girls.

Maybe it was the way he dressed and that certain femininity about him, but Robert knew that he was being stupid. He needed to put an end to this, apologize and make it right. 

He went back to his room after breakfast and sat back down at his desk.

~~~

Jimmy’s POV

He wasn’t offended, not at all. This wasn’t the first time a guy had shown an interest in him and he had to turn him down, but it was most definitely the weirdest way anybody had ever expressed that interest. 

Jimmy was a pretty liberal person, especially when it came to sex. There was no right or wrong when it came to sex, whatever feels good worked for Jimmy, so he definitely didn’t mind, but he wasn’t particularly interested in sucking anybody’s cock either. 

He didn’t pick up a pretty girl this night, he just didn’t feel like it. He was exhausted and drained and he just wanted to sleep. He yawned as he made his way to his hotel room and made to unlock the door. 

It wasn’t locked. 

Jimmy stopped and listened. He couldn’t hear anybody in there, so maybe whoever had been in there was already gone. As stupid and reckless as it may have been, in case as psychopathic murderer was waiting for him, Jimmy pushed the door open and went inside anyways. 

He gasped when he saw Robert in his room, about to put a letter on his pillow. 

“You!” He said and the blonde yelped and spun around, an absolutely terrified expression on his face. “It was you? You wrote those letters??”

“Jimmy, I... fuck... I’m sorry, I...” Robert stammered. “I shouldn’t have, I’m so sorry, I assumed, and I... I’m sorry, it was just...”

“Shut up. Give me that.” Jimmy snapped as he lost his temper with Robert’s horrified stammering and snatched the letter out of the blonde’s hand. It was much bigger than the previous ones.

_ Jimmy _

He sighed, sat on the bed and unfolded the letter. This time, it looked nothing like a poem.

_ Dear Jimmy, _

_ I’m terribly sorry if I made you uncomfortable.  _

_ I felt this almost uncontrollable urge to tell you just how beautiful I think you are, tell you about the way it makes me feel when you smile at me, the way your eyes crinkle when you do, how I get butterflies in my stomach whenever I hear you laugh. How I want to run my fingers through your gorgeous hair, how I want to feel your hand in mine, how I want to caress your pretty face and kiss your lovely lips. _

_ I was stupid giving in to it, starting this whole thing and making you uncomfortable. This will be the last letter you receive. I’m sorry. Please forgive me. _

_ Yours, _

It was signed with the same symbol all the others had been signed with, and Jimmy now understood. He should have known from the start, only Robert would pick a symbol like that. He sighed. 

“You really feel like that about me?” He asked softly and looked up at the other man. Robert held himself awfully stiffly, too afraid to move or even breathe. He nodded slowly and lowered his gaze. “Oh Robert.” Jimmy sighed and got up. 

The blonde took a step backwards, obviously afraid Jimmy would punch him or something, so the guitarist stopped. 

“It’s alright. I’m not mad at you. Well, not really.” He said gently. “I’ll admit, this was all kinds of weird but... I can’t help feeling flattered.” He admitted with a little smile. 

“You... you don’t hate me?” Robert asked, staring at Jimmy with wide eyes. The dark haired man laughed and shook his head.

“Why would I hate you for... well... for loving me, I guess?” He asked. 

He took a step closer and looked up at the blonde. He gently put a hand on his shoulder.

“Look... I’m sorry, but I can’t say I feel the same way about you. I love you dearly, but... as a friend, a brother, not like that.” He said slowly. It was difficult, he really didn’t want to hurt Robert, but he knew he’d have to. In the end, it would be easier for the blonde, knowing that it could never be. 

“I... I know. I’m sorry I let it go that far. I’m sorry I assumed you’d... like me back. I promise I’ll never mention it again. Please... please don’t tell the others?” Robert said, chewing his lower lip worriedly. 

“I won’t. I promise.” Jimmy said solemnly and gave the singer a little smile. 

“Then I’ll promise I’ll get over this and I won’t make things weird between us.” Robert answered. Jimmy was glad to see the smile he got in return reached Robert’s eyes and was genuine. He could almost feel the weight being lifted off of the other’s shoulders and how relieved he was that even though he messed up badly, he didn’t affect the band. 

Jimmy looked back down at the letter and chuckled.

“You know, this whole time, I had a feeling I knew that handwriting. I just couldn’t put my finger on it. It does look like yours, but then again, it totally doesn’t. I don’t know how you did that. It drove me crazy. I should have known it was you, these letters always smelled like cigarettes, pot and incense, you hippie.” He grinned. Robert blushed and laughed.

“I guess I wasn’t terribly subtle... I could have sprayed them with perfume, but then again, they were cheesy enough as it is.” He said, self-consciously scratching the back of his head.

“Hmm, just a little.” Jimmy said teasingly. “I’m totally keeping them, though, so whenever I feel bad about myself, I’ll just read one of them and I’m gonna be fine.” He winked. Robert groaned.

“You’re not gonna let me live this down, right?” He asked.

“Probably not, no.” Jimmy said with another teasing grin. 

“Well... I’d better... go.” Robert sighed and Jimmy stepped aside to let him pass. “Jimmy? Thank you.” He said as he walked past the older man and left the room. 

Jimmy sat back down on his bed and sighed, relieved it was all over and glad that it had been solved without too much heartbreak. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it leave, leave some feedback, or at least kudos! <3 Thank you


End file.
